Reencuentros
by Kristy SR
Summary: Cuando va a recoger la chaqueta del suelo, Percy se encuentra con un número y un nombre Audrey Hopkins. Entonces se acuerda de la chica que conoció casi un año atrás y decide llamarla. Relacionado con la historia Reparando los errores del pasado.


**Nota: **_Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020__" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ Cual es mi grata sorpresa al encontrarme que mi amigo invisible no es otra vez que nada menos que **Cris Snape**. Ahora, tengo que disculparme un poco porque siento que la historia está un poco apresurada, ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo debido al trabajo y que también tenía que cumplir con una reserva, pero al menos espero sacarte una pequeña sonrisa. Y siento que sea tan cortita. :(

La historia es su petición fácil: "Un Percy/Audrey con la condición de que ésta sea muggle". Lo he he escrito como si fuera una pequeña continuación de mi fic "Reparando los errores del pasado", aunque no hace falta leérsela para entender esta.

* * *

**Reencuentros**

* * *

Percy atrapó por pura suerte los cuatro memorandums que volaban en su dirección. Después de echarle un vistazo por encima, añadió los formularios a la pila de papeles que tenía a la derecha del escritorio y se sentó para seguir clasificando. Nunca había esperado que alguna vez pensaría esto, pero, en estos momentos, deseaba volver a su antiguo puesto. Desde luego, entrar en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico justo cuando acababa de empezar el verano era una auténtica locura. Miles de jóvenes de todo el país estaban deseando aprobar su examen de aparición una vez cumplido los diecisiete años. Y, por supuesto, una gran mayoría estaba esperando terminar el periodo escolar para hacerlo. Con las cuatro últimas inscripciones que le acababa de llegar, sería el número 100.

Un golpecito en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante —contestó.

Wilkie Twycross, uno de los examinadores de aparición, pasó por la puerta. Tenía el pelo desordenado y, por las bolsas que asomaban debajo de sus ojos, parecía que lo estaba llevando igual que él.

—Buenos días, Weasley. Aquí tengo las solicitudes que han llegado por Red Flu. —Mientras hablaba, puso en su mesa una carpeta de un grosor considerable y volvió a irse antes de que pudiera articular media palabra.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, agotado.

«Necesito una buena taza de café», pensó.

Se levantó de su asiento y cayó la chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo. Cuando lo recogió, vio que se le había caído una tarjeta al suelo, y lo cogió extrañado, ya que no se acordaba de haber puesto nada ahí. «Audrey Hopkins», rezaba con una serie de números debajo. Y de golpe se acordó de la chica muggle de hace un año.

Reconocía que en aquel momento lo que menos le apetecía era hablar con alguien después de lo ocurrido con Penelope, pero la chica le había caído bien a pesar de ser tan entrometida.

Dudó por un instante y, olvidando el café, se fue en busca de Hermione.

* * *

Volvió a colgar el teléfono. Ya era la segunda vez que marcaba el número, pero no se atrevía a contestar cuando le hablaban. No era que no supiera qué hacer (Hermione se aseguró de que lo supiera perfectamente antes de que se irse), pero tenía dudas. ¿Y si le había olvidado? ¿Y solo la molestaba? A fin de cuentas, solo era un desconocido al que había conocido tres días, y ya había pasado tiempo desde su último encuentro. Era cierto que se había olvidado de ella durante un tiempo debido al trabajo y porque su casa era un caos -y sigue siéndolo aunque menos- en esos momentos, pero hablar con ella le tranquilizaba y le daba una extraña sensación de paz.

Casa y trabajo. Trabajo y casa. Esa era su rutina últimamente. Había decidido seguir viviendo durante un tiempo más en La Madriguera por su propia cuenta debido a su madre, pero, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de su hermano se había acentuado.

Un tiempo después de volver a casa tras su pequeño viaje, Ginny le estuvo carteando, preocupada por la conversación que tuvieron antes de irse. Le dijo que no le culpaba de ello y que era algo de lo que debía olvidarse porque únicamente fue un accidente. Pero, ¿cómo? Lo único que sentía cada vez que su familia le miraba era culpa. Y, al hablar con Audrey, ese sentimiento desaparecía durante un momento. Quería sentirse así de nuevo y respirar tranquilo. Quizá sea un poco egoísta por su parte, pero necesitaba eso.

Marcó el teléfono una vez más, y esperó.

—¿Sí? —Se escuchó por el auricular la voz de una chica—. ¿Quién es?

—¿Está Audrey? —respondió.

—Un momento —De fondo se escuchó un «Auuudreyyyyyy».

—Aquí Audrey. —Habló una voz unos segundos más tarde—. ¿Quién es?

—Soy Percy. Percy Weasley. No sé si te acordarás de mí… —contestó un poco inseguro.

—¿Percy? ¡Claro que sí! ¡El chico triste!

«_¿El chico triste?_», pensó desconcertado.

—Pensé que no ibas a llamarme y que solo fui una molestia para ti en esos momentos… —siguió hablando medio susurrando—. Me sorprende escuchar tu voz después de tanto tiempo.

—No, no fuiste ninguna molestia —se apresuró a aclarar—. Lo siento. Es solo que… en esos momentos no me apetecía mucho hablar con nadie. Y luego me olvidé completamente debido a cosas que han ocurrido en casa. Lo siento, de verdad. No era mi intención de que sintieras de esa forma.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo —dijo con una voz algo más animada—. Entonces, ya que parece que has vuelto a recordarme —habló medio bromeando—. ¿Quieres que hablemos en persona?

* * *

—Tengo que confesar que no me esperaba que te entusiasmara tanto el cine —comentó Audrey, medio riéndose mientras que salían por la puerta del lugar.

Se había pasado toda la película comentando cada cosa que le ocurría al protagonista y, cuanto cuando tuvo un accidente con el coche, dio tal grito de asombro que toda la sala le mandó a callar.

Percy se puso tan rojo que hasta sus orejas se pusieron de ese color.

—Lo siento, hace tiempo que no vengo —se disculpó. No podía decirle que era la primera vez que iba a un sitio como ese. Ahora entendía mejor porqué su padre estaba tan obsesionado con las cosas muggles.

—Oh, no te disculpes. Me gusta ver a gente tan emotiva. Además —añade—, por fin pude sacarte una sonrisa. —Se metió el pelo detrás de las orejas, y mostraba una expresión como si le diera un poco de vergüenza lo que acababa de decir.

Se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido.

—¿A qué… —empezó a preguntar.

—¿Nos sentamos allí un rato? —le interrumpió, señalando los bancos de un pequeño parque que estaba al final de la calle.

—Está bien —respondió, todavía algo aturdido por lo que acababa de decir.

Caminaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, algo que sorprendió a Percy cuando la chica no había parado de hablar desde que se encontraron. No era que le molestase, solo que era poco inusual.

Una vez allí, se sentaron en el banco más próximo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Iniciar conversaciones no era su punto fuerte, y no quería decir algo que la incomodase cuando se conocían de muy poco tiempo. ¿Iba al cine bastante a menudo? ¿Quién era esa chica que respondió al teléfono cuando la llamó? ¿Serían preguntas lo suficientemente casuales como para hacerlas? Sin embargo, antes de poder articular palabra, ella le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Es bonita la luna, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo? —dijo un poco confuso.

—La luna. —Señaló con el brazo a la luna que estaba sobre ellos—. Es hermosa, ¿no crees?

—Ah, sí —respondió, sin saber muy bien qué decir y mirando hacia el cielo—. Tienes razón.

Volvieron a quedarse unos minutos más en silencio antes de que volviera a entablar conversación.

—Me alegré mucho de que me llamaras el otro día, aunque creo que ya te lo he dicho antes —dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Percy solo pudo mirarla—. Cuando te vi por primera vez, tus ojos también me parecieron hermosos.

—Gracias —murmuró con timidez—. Tengo los ojos de mi padre.

—Aunque —continuó Audrey como si no le hubiera escuchado— me sorprendió verlos tan cargados de tristeza. Creía que podría ser debido la pelea que parecías haber tenido con esa persona en ese momento, pero sigues reflejando esa mirada. ¿Acaso esa persona es tan difícil de olvidar para que te sigas torturando? —le preguntó con la mirada seria. Percy no supo qué decir ante ello—. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, y no quiero ser una entrometida, pero duele verte de esa forma. Desde que nos encontramos, me has parecido un chico bastante dulce e inteligente, y no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo alguien que parece tan listo es capaz de seguir torturándose de esa forma.

Le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos con una cara bastante seria. Abrumado, cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que le atormentaban por dentro. Le enternecía completamente lo que había dicho, pero… ¿cómo decirle que por su culpa su hermano había muerto?

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y se sorprendió verla más cerca de él, con una de sus manos en el rostro. Ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, retirándola rápidamente.

Percy no dijo nada. Miró la la luna de nuevo por un momento, y volvió a mirarla.

—Lo que ocurrió en ese momento no tuvo nada que ver con cómo me sentía —dijo cabizbajo—. Claro que me dolió lo que sucedió en ese momento, pero no tanto como esto. —Paró sin saber qué más decirle o hasta donde llegar. Al final, optó por ir directo al punto—. Hace poco más de un año murió mi hermano pequeño. Y fue culpa mía. —Lo último lo dijo con la voz engarrotada.

Dirigió la mirada hacia sus manos, incapaz de poder mirarla a la cara. Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo así, ya que unas manos le levantaron la cabeza y le obligaron a volver a mirarla.

No sabía qué cara le estaba mostrando en ese momento, pero la de ella estaba llena de tristeza.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento, Percy. Sin embargo, no entiendo porqué dices que es culpa tuya.

—Estábamos juntos —explicó en un susurro—. La pared del edificio se derrumbó y cayó encima de él cuando debería de haberlo hecho en mí. —A medida que hablaba, su voz se rompía cada vez más—. ¡Debería de haber muerto yo! Lo único que consigo es hacer daño a la gente que quiero.

Sin poder evitarlo más, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

—Escúchame bien, Percy Weasley —dijo Audrey muy seria—. Lo que ocurrió fue un terrible accidente. Ni tú ni nadie tiene la culpa de nada, ¿me oyes? ¿Y qué es eso de que solo haces daño a la gente que quieres? Puede que hayas cometido errores, pero todo el mundo se equivoca alguna vez. Nadie es perfecto. Además —continuó—, aquí estoy yo para convencerte de que no haces daño a las personas que te quieren. Quiero decir… —dijo esto último un poco sonrojaba—. A mí me caes bastante bien y eres un chico bastante divertido. Me gustaría que quedáramos de vez en cuando. Si quieres, claro.

—Muchas gracias, Audrey —respondió Percy. El sentimiento de culpa seguía ahí, pero sentía que se había aligerado un poco—. A mí también me gustaría seguir quedando contigo.

Le sonríe todavía algo ruborizada.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Se está haciendo ya algo tarde —comentó levantándose precipitadamente.

—Cierto, tienes razón —Se restriega un poco los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas, y la sigue.

Caminando detrás suya, miró su esbelta figura y brevemente sonrió. Podía ser un poco entrometida, pero se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

—Oye, Audrey —la llamó.

—¿Sí? —Ella se paró y giró la cabeza para mirarle.

—Muchas gracias —respondió tímidamente.

—No hay de qué. —Le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se estremeciera.

Y un poco más animado de lo que sentía, volvió a reanudar su camino. Sin lugar a dudas, había hecho bien en llamarla ese día.

* * *

**Nota 2:** Estuve buscando y no encontré en ninguna parte cómo eran los ojos de Percy, por lo que le puse los mismo ojos que su padre. ¿Piedras? ¿Tomates?


End file.
